1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for restoring the refractory lining of metallurgical ladles and to an apparatus suitable for implementation of the process.
2. Related Art
The process of the generic type is known from a paper presented by T. Mafune and M. Chastant during their Journees d'Information Techniques de Mise en Oeuvre des Produits & Materiaux Refractaires on Oct. 29th and 30th 1985, in Nancy, France. The necessity after a series of melt charges to remove the outer skin of the lining, also known as the "skull", exposed to the melt, is only mentioned there without specifying the details of practical implementation. The "skull" consists of the adhering layer of slag and the uppermost layer of the old lining into which slag and melt have penetrated superficially. The removal is necessary in order to ensure a satisfactory bond of the newly introduced refractory material with the parts of the old lining which have remained in place and to restore a compact, resistant, monolithic lining of the ladle.